Laying the Foundations
Laying the Foundations is the eighteenth story in the Manchester Chronicles, focusing on Natalie Townsend. As Natalie enjoys a visit from Elaine Townsend and Abbie Townsend, she finds herself working to expand her operation, getting help from Salena Saynor, Megan Gibson and Sofia Cardoso. Summary Megan Gibson tries to sell her own homemade Type-7 to Rebecca Ang, but Rebecca tries to blackmail her instead. Meanwhile Natalie Townsend starts to bring Abbie Townsend in on her secrets, including her drug operation. As Salena Saynor continues to train Eleanor Cunningham in the use of Wolfbann Society Hypnosis the pair encounter Rebecca, then learning about Megan. At Trafalgar Centre Salena and Eleanor meet up with Natalie and her family, eventually informing her about Megan. Getting help from Cacilda Nascimento (whom she also starts to set up with Salena), Natalie confronts Megan, soon convincing her to join her own operation instead of working solo. That night Natalie takes Megan and Abbie to Reign Supreme, where Sofia Cardoso demonstrates her plans for Type-7 by releasing on dancing guests. Natalie agrees to a deal with Sofia, meanwhile confronting Ashlynne Krueger about their past interactions. The next day Rebecca offers Natalie and Cayley Hawthorne a gift spiked with Type-7, hoping to put them off-balance for when she launches her true revenge. Appearing Madison McLaughlin 3.jpg|Megan Gibson (Madison McLaughlin)|link=Megan Gibson Susan Lynch 2.png|Shea Sheenan (Susan Lynch)|link=Shea Sheenan Chloe Pirrie 2.jpg|Monday Langley (Chloe Pirrie)|link=Monday Langley Yu Wenxia 4.jpg|Rebecca Ang (Yu Wenxia)|link=Rebecca Ang Marie Avgeropoulos 2.jpg|Natalie Townsend (Marie Avgeropoulos)|link=Natalie Townsend Kristin Davis 2.jpg|Elaine Townsend (Kristin Davis)|link=Elaine Townsend Poppy Drayton.jpg|Abbie Townsend (Poppy Drayton)|link=Abbie Townsend Lily Collins 3.jpg|Cayley Hawthorne (Lily Collins)|link=Cayley Hawthorne Marina Ruy Barbosa 2.jpg|Cacilda Nascimento (Marina Ruy Barbosa)|link=Cacilda Nascimento Pooja Hegde.jpg|Aarti Gavankar (Pooja Hegde)|link=Aarti Gavankar Cara Delevingne 2.jpg|Salena Saynor (Cara Delevingne)|link=Salena Saynor Stephanie Sigman 2.jpg|Daniela Sastre AKA Valentina (Stephanie Sigman)|link=Daniela Sastre Emily Wickersham.jpg|Eleanor Cunningham (Emily Wickersham)|link=Eleanor Cunningham Svenja Jung 2.jpg|Valeria Rosenberger (Svenja Jung)|link=Valeria Rosenberger Sara Paxton 2.jpg|Lesley Waller (Sara Paxton)|link=Lesley Waller Josh Dallas 2.jpg|Dave Messick (Josh Dallas)|link=Dave Messick Jack Whitehall 2.jpg|Ben Cheeseman (Jack Whitehall)|link=Ben Cheeseman Karlee Eldridge 2.jpeg|Stephanie Townsend (Karlee Eldridge)|link=Stephanie Townsend Oona Chaplin 2.jpg|Nonah Highfield (Oona Chaplin)|link=Nonah Highfield Holly Willoughby 2.jpg|Rachel Williams (Holly Willoughby)|link=Rachel Williams Ellen Woglom 2.jpg|Inna Sobol (Ellen Woglom)|link=Inna Sobol Rani Mukerji.jpg|Uttara Kalkarni (Rani Mukerji)|link=Uttara Kalkarni Jameela Jamil 2.JPG|Punita Mhasalkar (Jameela Jamil)|link=Punita Mhasalkar Yvette Nipar 2.jpg|Annette Pickering (Yvette Nipar)|link=Annette Pickering Addison Timlin 2.jpg|Mercy Pickering (Addison Timlin)|link=Mercy Pickering Rachael Stirling.jpg|Ethel Kellogg (Rachael Stirling)|link=Ethel Kellogg Laura Harrier 2.jpg|Mila Enfield (Laura Harrier)|link=Mila Enfield Eleanor Matsuura 2.jpg|Florence Hayashi (Eleanor Matsuura)|link=Florence Hayashi Hannah Murray 2.jpg|Jennifer Roberts (Hannah Murray)|link=Jennifer Roberts Sam Claflin.jpg|Dominic Mansford (Sam Claflin)|link=Dominic Mansford Amanda Schull 2.png|Sidonia Beridze (Amanda Schull)|link=Sidonia Beridze Maria Amanda 3.jpg|Ashlynne Krueger (Maria Amanda)|link=Ashlynne Krueger Kaya Scodelario 15.jpg|Heather Prescott (Kaya Scodelario)|link=Heather Prescott Gemma Atkinson 8.jpg|Donna Bingham (Gemma Atkinson)|link=Donna Bingham Ross Pearson 2.png|William Borden (Ross Pearson)|link=William Borden Morgan Taylor Campbell 2.jpg|Medusa Doukas (Morgan Taylor Campbell)|link=Medusa Doukas Laura Aikman.jpg|Alicia Forrest (Laura Aikman)|link=Alicia Forrest Floriana Lima.jpg|Sofia Cardoso (Floriana Lima)|link=Sofia Cardoso Talulah Riley.jpg|Priscilla Trafford (Talulah Riley)|link=Priscilla Trafford Jade Harlow 2.jpg|Tarah Hayhurst (Jade Harlow)|link=Tarah Hayhurst Tamsin Egerton 2.jpg|Chelsea Hunter-Weston (Tamsin Egerton)|link=Chelsea Hunter-Weston Gabriella Wilde 2.jpg|Saffron FitzClarence (Gabriella Wilde)|link=Saffron FitzClarence Ashley Slanina-Davies 2.jpg|Sophronia Harrington (Ashley Slanina-Davies)|link=Sophronia Harrington James Buckley 2.jpg|Stratford Darlington (James Buckley)|link=Stratford Darlington Alex Pettyfer 2.jpg|Chazz Harrington (Alex Pettyfer)|link=Chazz Harrington Iskra Lawrence 2.jpg|Katee York (Iskra Lawrence)|link=Katee York Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey 2.jpg|Rosine Oleastro AKA Daphne (Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey)|link=Rosine Oleastro Amy Manson 5.jpg|Murron McCreery (Amy Manson)|link=Murron McCreery Mallory Jansen 2.jpg|Maybelle Carpenter (Mallory Jansen)|link=Maybelle Carpenter Teri Reeves.png|Lysette Banner (Teri Reeves)|link=Lysette Banner Tiera Skovbye 2.jpg|Vilhelmina Blomgren (Tiera Skovbye)|link=Vilhelmina Blomgren Summer Bishil 2.jpeg|Helena Atkinson (Summer Bishil)|link=Helena Atkinson Felicity Jones.jpg|Verity Knight (Felicity Jones)|link=Verity Knight Sophie Hopkins 2.jpg|Olivia Bennington (Sophie Hopkins)|link=Olivia Bennington Category:Stories Category:Manchester Chronicles